A need exists for methods for an enhanced fleet management system using devices for monitoring inspection and the repair status of vehicles.
A need exists for using at least one wireless communication devices, which can be connected by a network, to inspect and service one or more vehicles owned by a transportation company, such as a fleet.
A need exists for real time vehicle inspection date, pre-trip, post-trip, roadside or ad hoc inspections that include driver information and vehicle data which can be initiated by the driver of a vehicle using a communication device, such as a smart phone, so that vehicle inspections can be performed before, during, and after trips by the vehicle as it moves through different geographically defined communication service regions.
A need exists for owners of at least one vehicle or vehicle management companies to know when the at least one vehicle could be going out of service and when they can come back into service quickly, efficiently, using executive dashboards that can monitor a plurality of drivers and a plurality vehicles simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.